


Изгой

by Airelinna



Series: Из глубин [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Попытка представить, что творилось в голове у Сейдо после Аукциона и ареста Хинами. Используются реплики из 33-й главы :re.





	Изгой

Смотреть на их кислые лица было невыносимо. Сейдо и не стал: забрался на подоконник, подальше от всех, как обычно, и занавесил лицо волосами, стараясь не слушать, не думать и не чувствовать. Получалось плохо.  
  
Все они были подавлены из-за ареста Хинами. И странным образом это угнетало Сейдо гораздо больше, чем сам арест и его собственная роль в этом. Ему нравилась Хинами, насколько вообще мог кто-то здесь нравиться — он не хотел, чтоб так вышло с ней. Но их скорбь раздражала, лишала точки опоры, заставляла Сейдо метаться от тоскливой саднящей боли где-то в районе предсердия, будто слепой зубастый червь грыз его изнутри. Сейдо иногда представлял ходы и норы, проложенные червем, и думал, что однажды тот дожрет его до конца. Пусть.  
  
Он не мог разделить с ними горе, как не мог разделить с ними ничего. Это было бы неправильно, породило бы между ним и гулями из «Дерева Аогири» иную связь, не ту, что соединяет жертву и палача. Он не хотел этого допустить: если он и принадлежал им, то с самого начала — недобровольно. Сейдо Такизава мог забыть, кто он, но никогда не забывал, кто они.  
  
Убийцы. Насильники. Похитители. Садисты. Людоеды. Все это было правдой, и он испытал ее на себе: на своем теле и разуме — и потому готов был взвыть, видя на их лицах печаль, заботу и сожаление об аресте девочки, которую он подставил.  
  
_Не смейте притворяться, что чувствуете что-то. Не смейте притворяться людьми. Это ведь неправда, неправда… Где вы были, когда меня мучили? Где вы все были?! Почему допустили это, почему вам было все равно, почему не остановили, не прекратили, не сказали ни слова?!_  
  
Он хотел бы бросить это им в лицо, но на него не обратили бы внимания. «Такизава рыдает, Такизава в истерике» — в этом не было ровно ничего удивительного и ровно ничего заслуживающего сочувствия, потому он просто укусил себя за палец и слизал выступившую каплю крови.  
  
Миза что-то говорила про выдающиеся таланты Хинами.  
  
_Сказала бы ты хоть слово про мои таланты, если бы я оказался на ее месте?_  
  
Маньяк Торсо молча сидел с миной как на похоронах.  
  
_А те, другие женщины, которым ты отрезал руки, ноги и головы, чем были хуже Хинами-чан? Почему ты по ним не скорбел?_  
  
Хотелось его ударить и бить, пока лицо не превратится в кровавое месиво.  
  
Но больше всего раздражал этот сопляк, Кролик, который все никак не мог угомониться: он, кажется, хотел, чтобы Татара позволил ему штурмовать Кокурию. Как глупо, как…  
  
_Никто не сделал бы этого для меня. Никто и никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного для меня._  
  
Он подавился этой мыслью, как слишком крупной костью. Что-то внутри снова начало ужасно саднить, будто на содранную кожу бросили пригоршню соли. Сейдо засмеялся, чтобы не закричать. Вышло достаточно мерзко, как и всегда теперь.  
  
— Что смешного, Такизава? — Кролик обернулся к нему, взбешенный, и Сейдо почувствовал это наконец. Отклик. Настоящее чувство, обращенное к нему. Неравнодушие. Он хотел это продлить, хотел, чтобы Кролик ударил и он мог ответить: изрешетить его кагуне или лучше — избить голыми руками, укусить, так, чтобы зашипел от боли. Может, Кролик избил бы его сам — на это Сейдо тоже был готов.  
  
— Это зрелище, как гуль переживает за товарища, такое смешное, что мне хочется сладостей.  
  
Он лгал, ему ничего не хотелось. Совсем недавно, на аукционе, он съел гораздо больше, чем мог переварить, и всю ночь потом его выворачивало наизнанку.  
  
_Видишь теперь, как бывает больно? Можешь ты это видеть? Я смеюсь, посмотри, я смеюсь над тобой! Я смеюсь над всеми вами!_  
  
У Кролика ноздри раздувались от едва сдерживаемой ярости.  
  
— Ты… Чтобы остановить тебя, Хинами…  
  
_Она не должна была меня останавливать! Выбрать его, выбрать другого, как всегда, и снова я — пустое место. Ранить меня, потому что моя боль неважна. Она не должна была, не должна, не должна!_  
  
— Чан-Хина пошла туда, чтобы спасти Сасаки, Аято-кьюн.  
  
_И это правда. Ей не было до меня никакого дела, хоть бы я и умер там._  
  
Сейдо улыбнулся ему всей своей болью, улыбнулся так, чтобы Аято бросился, чтобы непременно… Глаза у Кролика потемнели и налились кровью, но Татара вмешался, остановил его, схватив за голову. Все испортил. Или сделал еще лучше — как посмотреть. Аято мучился тем же, чем и Сейдо: непрорвавшимся гневом и бессилием, и теперь Сейдо мог только смеяться, чтобы задеть его сильнее. Он и смеялся.  
  
_Думайте, что я чудовище, монстр. Презирайте меня. Брезгуйте мной. Вы такие же. Все вы такие же, ничуть не лучше, если так тщательно выбираете, кого жалеть._  
  
Татара сказал:  
  
— Лучше снова найти замену.  
  
Ненависть Сейдо к нему иногда становилась особенно острой: Татара был виновен во всем, что с ним здесь произошло, и вместе с тем Татаре не было до него никакого дела. Будто мало было того, что он сломал чужую жизнь, — он сломал ее походя и Оулом дорожил не больше, чем Такизавой Сейдо. Этого Сейдо не мог бы ему простить никогда. Но неожиданно легче становилось оттого, что все остальные интересовали Татару примерно так же. А они, может, надеялись…  
  
— Пусть бездомные псы будут, как им и положено, бездомными псами, Аято.  
  
Сейдо улыбнулся снова. Как ни странно, он чувствовал тень благодарности к Татаре за то, что тот был таким же уродом, как и всегда.  
  
_Если ты не умеешь любить своих собак, однажды они сожрут тебя. Предадут, бросят и никогда не вспомнят твое лицо. Стоит лишь раз дать слабину, и все здесь рассыплется, все ваше глупое звериное царство, которое ты держишь в кулаке. В этот день я буду счастлив._  
  
Он опять засмеялся, в этот раз — своим мыслям. Кролик отвернулся, громко скрипнув зубами, Татара глянул на Сейдо странно, будто хотел сказать что-то, но передумал.  
  
Когда он ушел, к Сейдо кинулся с возмущением этот идиот, Наки. Глаза у него как всегда были на мокром месте.  
  
— О чем ты вообще думаешь, Такизава? Ты совсем беспечный? Разве Хинами-чан не была добра к тебе? Разве она не таскала тебе тайком подарки?  
  
Сейдо хотел было сначала просто рассмеяться ему в лицо, но упоминание подарков неожиданно больно кольнуло: все его злое веселье разом схлынуло, уступив гневу, будто плеснули кипятком на старую рану.  
  
— Да что ты… — не хватало ни воздуха, ни слов, как всегда, если он начинал волноваться. Сейдо вдохнул глубоко, выплюнул с ненавистью: — Что ты понимаешь?! Вы тут все добренькие, да?! Похитить меня, а потом задабривать всякой дрянью!.. Можешь забрать мусор, который она надарила!  
  
Наки сжал кулаки, зрачки расширились и покраснели. Миза положила руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Не надо, — она покачала головой, — оставь его: пусть кричит, пусть смеется, сколько влезет.  
  
Что-то было ужасно обидное в этом усталом «оставь его». Она не удостаивала его даже упрека, будто он больной, будто он настолько жалок, что и гнева их не заслуживает. Хотелось крикнуть ей что-то, чтоб разозлилась тоже, но Сейдо сдержался, а точнее — не нашел, что бы ее пробрало.  
  
Он ощутил вдруг почти физически, как углубилось отчуждение между ним и остальными, будто при нем враз невозможно стало проявлять чувства и говорить откровенно и они смущенно замолчали, явно тяготясь его присутствием. Он стал неприкасаемым даже для этих отбросов и снова почувствовал, что падает: из-под него будто выдернули еще одну зыбкую опору, которую он раньше даже не замечал.  
  
Сейдо бросился прочь из оранжереи, пнув по пути какую-то клумбу, разлетевшуюся вдребезги. Он сам не понимал, что с ним такое, хотелось кричать, хотелось разыскать Шикорае, увидеть привычное почти животное тепло в его бессмысленном взгляде.  
  
Это было немыслимо. Сейдо не мог себе позволить нуждаться в Шикорае, потому развернулся на полпути и поплелся в свой угол.  
  
Под рыжим стеганым одеялом хранился рюкзак с его пожитками. Он достал их: книга Такацуки с потрепанными углами, набор открыток, шарф и самое ценное — плеер с наушниками — подарки Хинами. Некому было возвращать их и невозможно — держать у себя после того, что сделала она и что сделал он сам.  
  
Сейдо жгло изнутри, когда он ломал и рвал их на части, он содрогался в сухих спазмах, но слез все не было. Чудовища плакать не должны.  
  
Вечером Шикорае нашел его скорчившимся на одеяле среди смятых обрывков бумаги, осколков плеера и лоскутов шарфа. Молча лег рядом — голова к голове, погладил выступающее под плащом плечо.  
  
— Грустно? : (  
  
Сейдо не знал, что ответить: слово «грустно» не передавало и сотой доли того, что он чувствовал.  
  
— Я падаю, — сказал он, не думая, что Шикорае поймет, но, может быть, странно надеясь на чудо, — уже очень долго падаю в полной темноте. Хочу зацепиться за что-то, но меня только ранит. Я кричу… все время кричу, но никто не приходит на помощь, понимаешь? Им все равно. Она пришла спасти Канеки Кена, но ко мне не пришел никто. Никто меня не слышит.  
  
Шикорае вздохнул, будто и правда печалился за него. Сейдо на мгновение захотелось его отпихнуть, потому что Шикорае ничего, конечно, не понял, и вздохи его были глупые и не о том. Так Рокки приходил ластиться, если Сейдо грустил, но Рокки был собакой, а Шикорае… Шикорае, искалеченный и умалишенный гуль, оказался единственным существом, которое еще не отвернулось от него. Шикорае не притворялся человеком и не осуждал его — он просто не умел. Не знал правил игры, в которую все здесь играли.  
  
«А Чан-Хина знала, — подумал он, — она хорошо умела играть в младшую сестренку, а когда игры кончились, предала меня ради Канеки Кена. Потому что он и для нее первый. Первый — всегда кто-то другой».  
  
— Нужно вставать, — вдруг сказал Шикорае и улыбнулся, довольный собой.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Если падаешь, — пояснил он, — нужно вставать.  
  
— О! — Сейдо удивился тому, как осмысленно это прозвучало. — Нет, нет, чтобы встать, нужно перестать падать. Но когда я совсем-совсем упаду, на дно, я умру, вот и все. — Это была жуткая мысль, но Сейдо захихикал, как безумный, вдруг осознав, что именно так и будет.  
  
Шикорае вместе с ним не засмеялся, он выпучил глаза еще сильнее, чем обычно, и серьезно сказал:  
  
— На дне — смерть. Их туда бросают, и они кричат, а потом уже нет. Чавк-чавк — громкий звук, страшный звук, и никто не кричит больше.  
  
«Кокурия, — подумал Сейдо. — Шикорае там был, он знает, он видел, должно быть, как казнят гулей». Он представил, как Хинами в бледной холщовой робе толкают вниз и она падает, а сверху опускается огромный пресс. Потряс головой, чтобы прогнать навязчивую картину.  
  
_Ее не убьют, они не станут, не посмеют. Она же спасла Канеки Кена, как он позволит убить ее? Ее посадят в камеру и будут спрашивать про «Дерево Аогири», только и всего. Может, Ходжи-сан или Мадо даже придут спросить обо мне. Что она им расскажет?_  
  
Ответ пришел быстро, сам собой: «Они не спросят. А она ничего не скажет. Им и в голову не придет обо мне говорить».  
  
Его связи распадались на лоскуты как эти подарки, рвались с мясом и кровью, а в местах разрывов все болело — он не мог там регенерировать. Его привязанность истончалась до невидимости, касаясь других людей, становилась совсем незаметной — ее и не замечали. Сейдо почувствовал себя вдруг страшно, безнадежно одиноким. Он нащупал рядом шершавую длиннопалую ладонь Шикорае и сжал ее едва не до хруста, чтобы ощутить хоть каплю чужого тепла, хоть что-то, кроме горечи и пустоты. Шикорае охнул, вырвал руку из его хватки, глянул обиженно. Сейдо прыснул, а потом не выдержал — засмеялся в голос и все не мог остановиться. Шикорае смотрел на него со смесью удивления и беспокойства, что вызывало еще больший приступ хохота.  
  
— Подумать только! Ох, прости… ха-ха-ха… ты! Даже ты… как это смешно, как забавно …  
  
Сейдо перекатился на спину, острый обломок плеера больно впился в затылок. Шикорае сел, нависая над ним, а потом обнял так быстро и порывисто, что Сейдо подавился смехом. Он мог только глупо по-рыбьи раскрывать рот, выпуская странные сиплые звуки, которые не были уже ни смехом, ни дыханием. Сальная прядь волос Шикорае щекотала нос, и Сейдо чихнул, скривившись. А потом разрыдался, будто внутри него прорвало плотину. Впервые после Аукциона.


End file.
